Peridot
is a female Papillon Jewelpet who represents Dream Fulfillment. Appearance Peridot is a Papillon dog with yellow fur, a white chest fluff and ear tufts and green ears and tail. She has green peridot Jewel Eyes and wears a green and yellow hair clip shaped like a butterfly by her left ear and a green and yellow flower garland on her neck. Sometimes in the first series, she is seen wielding her own microphone. In ''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, she occasionally wears aviator goggles and pilots a biplane. Charm form Peridot's charm is a roundish oval shape and it's colored green. It is decorated with a white lamb face on top and a green star-shaped jewel in the center. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, Peridot is shown to have green hair with her green butterfly hair clip on it. She has a very long ponytail with a bit of yellow hair in between. She wears a sleeveless top and a brown short with a green bow which has a yellow stripe and wears a bracelet of yellow and green beads. She also wears a pair of crystal high-heels along with this. Personality Peridot's personality varies within each series. As in all of her incarnations describes her as a Gaijin, Twinkle had those character aspects removed, only to be restored in the airing of Jewelpet Sunshine (and the following series after that). She's usually lively and full of energy, and also very nice. Skills As the Jewelpet of Dream Fulfillment, Peridot's magic can turn anyone's dreams into reality. In several series (specifically Twinkle☆ and Kira☆Deco!), Peridot can fly by flapping her ears. History In Jewelpet In episode 12 of the first series, Peridot appears to Michiru Okegawa when he gives up his dreams as a result of Diana's curse. She carries a microphone, which she uses to get people to cheer her into using her magic. The resulting spell fulfills Michiru's deepest dream. In episode 37, she appears in Strawberry Café with Luna and Milky for a Jewel Game. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, she is a Jewelpet without a partner who hangs around the Magic Academy, occasionally dispensing advice to students. She often spends a lot of time with Luna and Milky. The OVA shows that she manages to acquire a partner. In Jewelpet Sunshine In Jewelpet Sunshine, Peridot is one of the six main Jewelpet characters. She is part of the Plum class and Hinata's roommate. Peridot encourages Hinata to come out of her shell and try new things. She is scouted by the legendary ice skater Munata and starts practicing the sport seriously, acquiring a fire tornado technique which proves to be useful in the fight against Dark Magic. She also taken the photos from her Jewel Pod in every episode. In the epilogue of the series, Peridot finally achieves her dream of being a world class ice skater. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, Peridot is an adventurer and Ruby's childhood friend. She's usually away from Jewel Town on adventures. She also pilots a biplane on several occasions. In Jewelpet Happiness In Jewelpet Happiness, Peridot tries out several jobs in her quest for a Magic Gem, such as fortune-telling and babysitting. She is put in charge of managing the mobile Jewelpet Café Happiness. She then forms a Magic Gem with Ayame, a little girl who she was babysitting and who tests the viability of pudding in the Café. In Lady Jewelpet In Lady Jewelpet, she is a vagrant, unemployed Jewelpet who aspires to be a mentor. She finds her chance when Momona and Ruby have a fight and separate, and she offers to be Ruby's replacement. However, Momona misses Ruby and they get back together. Peridot's fate, afterward, is unknown. In Jewelpet Magical Change In Jewelpet Magical Change, Peridot has a job in a sushi restaurant, she serves the sushi to the customers in baskets. She wasn't doing very well as she ended up seeing starving cats on the way, and started to eat the sushi herself. She came to Airi's place and lied about everything, claiming that the cats were starving and that is why the sushi was gone. Her boss was getting sick, but she told him to never give up. As a result, she achieves her human form and made improved sushi and the restaurant was live once again. She still eats the sushi occasionally from time to time. Gallery Video Jewelpet - Peridot|Peridot appears. Jewelpet Magical Change Peridot transformation & jewelflash| Trivia *Peridot's jewel motif is the peridot, a gem-quality forsteritic olivine which has a chemical composition of (MgFe)2SiO4, with magnesium in greater quantities than iron. ** Her secondary motif is a green butterfly. *She has her birthday in August, the month correspondent to her jewel (along with Nix). *Peridot is the only Jewelpet who is fluent in English in the first series. **This is because her voice actress, Yuki Kaida, knows how to speak English well during the recording of the anime. Coincidentally, she also voiced Akira Nanase in the first series. **Yuki Kaida also voices Kurapika Kuruta, one of the four main characters in Yoshihiro Togashi's manga series ''Hunter × Hunter''. *In the European Portuguese dub, Peridot is voiced by Solange Santos, the same person who voiced all heroines in their perspective series, as well as being the voice actress of Lady Jewelina in Jewelpet Sunshine and Diana in all the current series. Category:Canine Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Green